crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thumps4DaZomb
RE: Yeah, I adopted the wiki back in August because nobody was editing here :( Shotrocket6 03:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I hope we can contract more users. I've taken a whole lot of steps toward making this wiki more widely known. Shotrocket6 03:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Notification I've given you rollback and chatmod status. Not that the chat ever has anyone in it and not that we get vandalism... Shotrocket6 14:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. Btw, this. Shotrocket6 01:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::D Shotrocket6 09:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Bar the differences in the image policy, since the policies here are essentially identical to the ones on codwiki, do you think you know the policies here pretty well? Shotrocket6 07:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well if you're okay with it, I'd like to make you an admin when you get to 100 MS edits. I just think we need more active admins around, since Lisle202 only comes on once in a blue moon, and besides him, it's only me. Shotrocket6 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Um Not to be really picky, but your userpage implies you aren't good enough for the job... Shotrocket6 10:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nah son, you'll do fine. Learning to use the tools isn't difficult at all; you just have to remember where they're located on the page (hint: they're all at the top of the page under "edit" :D) Shotrocket6 08:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay. And holy hell your avatar is diiiiiirty :DDDDD Shotrocket6 21:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yuy :3 Shotrocket6 01:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lol you don't have to. I'll hit 'em up later. Shotrocket6 02:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: SCAR I'm going to merge the pages pretty soon. Shotrocket6 18:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'd also like to hear what Lisle has to say about it, as he was probably here when the pages were created/separated. There could be a reason why they're separate, though I don't see it. Shotrocket6 18:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE That's alright, it's good to have you back. I saw your username in the recent changes and I was like :D:D:D:D Joe Copp 13:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, I am Bryan. I came here to improve Crysis Wiki. I know that there will be the next game, Crysis 3, will be released sometime in 2013. I need help in improving articles that might relate to it, such as Alcatraz, CELL, Prophet, and Ceph. I need help so that I won't vandalize this wiki as well as engaging serious disruption to make a point and edit warring, trolling, and adding POV statements, unsourced info and original research. I need help in citing sources with reliable third party sources. --SDBryan (talk) 17:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Crysis 3 Trivia Quiz Hey there Thumps4DaZomb, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! We've created a trivia quiz for the upcoming release of Crysis 3, and we were wondering if we could host it on an article page as opposed to a blog post. It'd give us a bit more things to work with. Let me know if this is alright, thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides app Greetings Thumps4DaZomb! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Crysis wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presence on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Raylan13 (talk) 04:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Request for Administrator Hey Thumps4DaZomb (can I call you like that?), can I be an administrator. I have made 50 edits (even Necrosis has 21 edits and is an administrator) and am ranked #6 on this wiki. Can I become one. Thanks in advance. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 10:06, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Notice Hey there! I'm S-D379, the newest administrator here on Crysis Wiki following a successful adoption request with Wikia/FANDOM. As you have been inactive for a long time on this wiki without meaningful edits, I've decided to demote your status from Administrator/SysOp to Rollbacker. I feel that as a former admin, you deserve more than just regular rights, so I felt Rollback rights was the best option. I'll be hopefully waiting for your return if possible. Cheers! 14:41, March 8, 2019 (UTC)